


This is all your fault... (October Special)

by Jaijaiwriter



Series: Tony is Peter's biological dad ficsss [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: Tony wished he could turn back time to stop Peter from taking the risk all to himself and get traumatised. Seeing His Son muttering things or more likely shouting, his head turning left to right and panting like something heavy was on his chest, was the hardest thing a father would see.





	This is all your fault... (October Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is Peter biological dad btw 
> 
> Okay! LETS DO THIS!!!

“Boss, Peter awoke up from a nightmare.”

After Friday said that, Tony waited for Peter to come which he could feel that his Son would know He’ll be his comfort anytime and all the time. 

“Dad?” 

Once he could hear his soft call for help, He practically wanted to burst into happiness. But Boy. That feeling will never gets old. Tony really wanted to know if he’s being a good father. So this is one of the proof that he is. Having Peter to know that he had someone in the hardest times, even bad dreams, was the best thing a kid would know and have.

“Hey Kiddo.” Tony lifted his face from the pillow to face the tired eyed kid. “Had a bad dream?”

He hated it when his voice came out rough from sleep, He definitely didn’t want Peter to think that he just bothered him from sleeping peacefully. But at some point that was a good thing. Right? Like I just said moments ago.

Peter nodded, looking scared and a little sick.

“Come on.” He said as he patted the free space beside him. But here’s a bad side, there’s a statement that kept repeating in Tony’s head.

This is all your fault…

Peter didn’t hesitate to get in. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony with his head resting his (Tony’s) chest, feeling the comfortable warmth wrap him.

“You want to talk about it or in the morning?” The billionaire asked as he rubbed his back.

“Mornin.” He mumbled as he dig his face against Tony’s chest.

This is all your fault…

And it’s true. On Peter’s previous nightmares, Tony could say it’s about the Vulture trapping the kid down and leaving a traumatic mark when once he would close his eyes, Dust and unable to breathe appears behind his eyes. Tony wished he could turn back time to stop this from happening. If he didn’t ground his kid from his suit or He didn’t just leave this issue to some F.B.I. Bull-poop, This wouldn’t happen. Peter wouldn’t be the one taking the risk all to himself and get traumatised. Seeing His Son muttering things or more likely shouting, his head turning left to right and panting like something heavy was on his chest, was the hardest thing a father would see.

Lllll 

_“Please! I’m stuck! I’m down here! I’m down here! I can’t move!”_

_“Kid! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” Tony said as he shook the distressed teenager._

_“Help!” Peter shouted lastly before his eyes snapped open and shot up from bed with a gasp. He looked anxiously around the room to realise the reality that he was at his room not in place where his dream just showed._

_“Hey.” He turned his gaze to Tony._

_“You’re okay. You’re safe.” He assured. “It was just a bad dream.”_

_“D-Dad.” Peter pleaded while he shivers, clearly shaken from his dream. “I-I’m scared.”_

_Tony cupped his cheeks with both of his hand as he ran his thumb below his (Peter’s) eye to wipe off the tears and he placed his forehead on his (Peter’s) before pulling him close against his chest. “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”_

Lllll 

Peter could feel his dad squeeze him in his arms. He could hear his heart was pounding so fast against his ear and he also could feel him place a peck on top of his head. 

Signing, The Brunette lastly said before drifting off. “It’s not your fault, Dad”

Peter’s voice was rough and tired but Tony could hear it all clear. _‘Gosh. Kid, You know me so well’_ He thought to himself and a smile curved at the tip of his lips. Tony started to slowly drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> I was Actually thinking when I started writing this, It should be a fluff. Seriously guys. When I started this the title should be ‘Fluff-tober (eh?)’. And it became Hurt and comfort. So, it ended up like this. OKAY! Why is the ‘October special’ a thing for me? As you know, October is my Birth month Sooo I think, I’ll give you guys a Gift, One shot gift. Hope you guys Enjoyed it :)


End file.
